legacy
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: the battle for the fate of the world was'nt over. it was only delayed. 11 yrs. after season six took place the new and old heros will rise to the call and fight for a world that may be beyond saving. dean's baby girl holds the key to everything.
1. Chapter 1

It had been eleven years since Sam had thrown himself into hell to save the world. In that time Castiel had returned to the heavens, Bobby had gone back to his life as a machanic and Dean had married and settled down into the role of a husband and father.

There was'nt a day that went by, when he didn't think of Sam. The little brother that he had lost because of a technical fuck up thanks to the big guy upstairs. Eleven years had come and gone and the pain was still fresh, though time had dulled in considerably. Dean was starting to walk out of the house that he had shared with his wife for the past eleven years, his old duffle bag and a smaller one in hand. After eleven years he had finally started to notice that he didn't love his wife like he should and had decided to hit the road once again.

He looked at the black haired eleven year old girl leaning against his old car and raised a brow at her. She looked impatient. Did she really think that he was going to take her with him on the road? Now? In the middle of a school year? He felt his lips twitch in wary amusment and shook his head. He was not taking Sammy hunting with him. She could beg and plead all she wanted, she was'nt going.

He knew from experience that the road was no place to raise a kid, no matter what the circumstances. "What are you doing Sammy?" Should'nt she be getting ready for school or some shit?

"I could ask you the same thing dad." She said with a forced smile that gave him pause, personality wise she was nothing like his little brother. Her mannerisums were too crude, she had semi good manners, thanks to her mother (thank you god, she just might get married some day) she was bold, even for an eleven year old girl, had little to no modesty, was sarcastic, sadistic, she had one hell of a mean streak in her, she had taken kick boxing for the past several years along with karate and ti quan duo. But her I.Q was _all_ Sam's. She had all the makings of a fantastic serial killer.

Her uncle and grandfather would be proud. He mused as he set his things down and put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "I'm hitting the road-"

"Are you planning to come back?" A guilty look crossed his face and she growled at him. "I knew it."

"Hey, you don't know anything-"

"I know a coward when I see one." Sammy snapped at him, and he flinched at her tone. Ow. Ow, his warrior's pride.

"Hey! I am not a coward, how dare you call me that!" He said, his voice raising a bit in outrage. She glared at him and pushed away from his car and walked over to him and put her small hands on her hips and tipped her head back to glare at him.

"Your running away are'nt you?"

"What? No. I'm not running away-" He was making a tactical retreat because he was in over his head here.

"Liar."

"I am not!" He almost yelled in denial and his little Sammy smirked at him and he felt the sudden need to-Back. Away. Slowly. His girl could smell fear just like any monster or demon. He shook his head and eyed the kid warily. He was a Winchester; and he would never back down or run away.

No matter how agonising or painful his defeat or death may be. "Your a damn dirty liar Dean Winchester, and a coward to boot."

He felt his temper rise and snapped at her, "Watch your damn mouth Sammy Easter Rissa Mary Winchester; your not an adult yet and you are'nt allowed to curse like one!" He pointed his finger at her face and was too slow in retracting it once he realised his mistake because she had his finger wrapped in her dainty little hand and was bending it back on his hand making him hiss in pain, the damn girl had better not break his finger of he was going to be pissed.

On the other hand his little spiff with Sammy brought back such bitter sweet memories for him. It felt like his brother was standing right in front of him. He blinked, and realised that that was no ghost or vivid memory standing behind his little girl, it was his brother. Reaching out he grabbed Sammy by the front of her black cotton shirt and quickly yanked her away from her uncle and pulled her up against his body as he stared at his brother in shock.

Sam smiled at him as his eyes flashed red and he looked at little Sammy. "Oh Dean...she's beautiful......." Sam said in a breathless tone as he looked at the little miniature of his human brother. The child was beauty incarnate with her smooth pale skin, her long inky black hair that hung down to the small of her back in little waves and curles, and her eyes....such shockingly clear crystaline green eyes, a trait from her mother no doubt.

And she had such a frightening personality, such a strong will. Even stronger than her father's and her uncle's combined. She would make an excellent demon, but he could'nt touch her because of the angels swarming over their heads. _So many guardians for such a small child.... _How strange. But not nearly as strange as the power surgeing through her small body, God had laid his hands on her the day of her birth. Had blessed her in ways that made her just as powerful as an arc angel.

"What are you doing out of your cage? Sammy threw you into hell." Dean said in a shaky voice as he pushed his daughter behind him to sheild her from the mad eyes of the monster wearing his brother's body.

"What? No hello? How are you, Sam? I'm happy to see you Sam." The demon asked in a child like tone as he cocked his head, his eyes never leaving the face of the girl peeking out from behind her fathers body.

"Hell no, because you are'nt Sammy. Your not my little brother."

Sam laughed, the sound a few shades too dark to be real laughter. "But I am your brother, I have his face, his eyes, his mind, his heart-"

"You may have those things devil, but you don't have my brothers soul. Now what are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

Sam made a tsking noise with his tongue and stared at the child. She looked like a fun kid, would she open the cage and free him once again? "The end over the world isn't over Dean; you and your friends only delayed the enevitable. The cage will open again soon, and this time there is no one to cast me back into the fire-" Except her. He could feel her power even from the depths of the darkness and flame.

It called to him. Sang like the blood in her veins. _Come and get me, come and get me..... _Until he had felt there was no choice but to expend his energy's investigating the strange call of power with his own-er borrowed eyes. Dean made a threatening step closer to him before stopping, charging into this fight was pure suicide. He would have to keep his distance for now.

"Like hell, I'm not going to let that happen. Not after Sammy gave his life to stop it."

"Then you should gather your forces like before, I'm sure that Castiel is already on his way here along with Gabriel." Sam looked up at the darkening skys, ah he had stayed too long the girl's guradians were getting pissed.

Dean blinked, Castiel? Gabriel? Was'nt one of them the new big bad in heaven? And the other one had been killed by Lucifer, right? The devil looked at him and grinned. "God's power is absolute. And one more thing Dean, you should take little Sammy with you-"

"No way, I'm not exposing her to your shit! No demons or monsters are allowed near her, she has nothing to do with this or anything else." Dean snarled as he wrapped his arms around Sammy who looked at the man who looked like her late uncle curiously.

"She has everything to do with this....and one more thing-" He snapped his fingers and the two story house fifty feet behind them blew up, throwing both Dean and Sammy into the car as flaming debriese rained down on them. Dean groaned and cracked his eyes open and looked at the place he had lived for the past eleven years and screamed. Lisa! His wife was in there!

He gritted his teeth knowing that there was nothing he could do for the woman who had born his daughter and reached out to check for a pulse in Sammy's neck. She had hit the car particularly hard and may suffer inturnal injuries if she was'nt treated. He closed his eyes in relief for a second as he found a pulse, beating strong and frantic under his fingers and quickly checked her for broken bones before scooping her up and turning to glare at the smirking devil standing there.

"Your step son, Ben dies next if you try to leave her with him." And with that Sam vanished into thin air leaving Dean there to deal with the devistation and fear left in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_"She has everything to do with this....and one more thing-" He snapped his fingers and the two story house fifty feet behind them blew up, throwing both Dean and Sammy into the car as flaming debriese rained down on them. Dean groaned and cracked his eyes open and looked at the place he had lived for the past eleven years and screamed. Lisa! His wife was in there!_

_He gritted his teeth knowing that there was nothing he could do for the woman who had born his daughter and reached out to check for a pulse in Sammy's neck. She had hit the car particularly hard and may suffer inturnal injuries if she was'nt treated. He closed his eyes in relief for a second as he found a pulse, beating strong and frantic under his fingers and quickly checked her for broken bones before scooping her up and turning to glare at the smirking devil standing there._

_"Your step son, Ben dies next if you try to leave her with him." And with that Sam vanished into thin air leaving Dean there to deal with the devistation and fear left in his wake._

_..............................................................ooOoo.................................................................................._

Dean stood in the hallway at the hospital talking to the cops as he tried to think of what he could do to keep Sammy safe. So far he was coming up with a hole lot of nothing. Probably due to the severe state of shock he was in. But no matter how numb his mind was at the loss of his wife, Lisa, he had to think of Sammy and Ben. Lisa would never forgive him if he didn't take care of them.

"Where were you going when the house blew up?" One cop asked and Dean looked up from his shaking hands, settled so neatly in his lap and looked at the guy. The cop was eyeing him like a dog eyed a bone. He thought he had blown the house up to get rid of his wife. Under normal circumstances Dean would be beyond pissed. He would get up off the ground grin and start swinging. But the circumstances were considerably different, he was responsible for the lives of his and Lisa's children, and he had the fucking devil sniffing around his little girl.

He could'nt afford to make a mistake and get himself locked up for beating the shit out of a cop. He knew the guy was just trying to do his job, but it still upset him that the bastard thought that he would do such a thing. Did he even consider what could have happened if Sammy had been in there? Dean clapped a hand to his mouth and doubled over.

The thought of being forced to watch his little brother's name sake die, made him feel so sick that he actually threw up right there in the hall. Right on the officer's shoes. Ha, take that you fuckwad. Dean thought as he looked back up at the man and saw the disgusted look on his face and gave him a wary grin. "S-S-Sorry bout that. It's the nerves...." They were fraying, like thick wool threads being cut by someone's sharp fingernails.

He was shaky. Nervous, worried and ill tempered. It was understandable, his _baby_ was in danger. His little girl. _His_ Sammy. And he didn't like it one damn bit. What had the guy asked him again? Oh right, he was supposed to tell him where he was when the house went up. "I was leaving. My wife and I had decided to..." He paused to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Seperate. So I was leaving....but Sammy-the kid in there-" He said as he half turned in his chair to point to his daughter who was still unconcious. It had been over an hour since he had come to the hospital and she was still unconcious. _Dammit Sammy, come on and wake up. I can't lose you too... _Dean thought as he ran his hands over his face.

"She stopped me. She wanted to know where I was going. And why. We got into an argument, she called me a coward-" _I mentally pictured my hands around her neck._

"I countered with the usual arguments. The 'nuh-uh' and 'am not' and the ever popular 'shut up' and then the house went up. I had enough time to grab her and tried to shield her.....as you can see I kind of failed."

There was a flash of pity in one cop's eyes and the other stayed cool and frosty. I bet he's a fun guy to work with. Dean thought darkly before they all heard a loud ear splitting shriek of rage followed by something hitting the glass window just behind his head, making him flinch and jump. "Son of a bitch! Get that needle away from me! Daddy! Daddy!-" Dean looked over his shoulder nervously as he caught sight of his daughter shoving a doctor away from her and yanking the I.V and shit out of her arm and jumpping out of the bed to come and look for him.

He looked back at the cops as a group of doctors and nurses came running to stop her from leaving the room and groaned and buried his head in his hands after giving the cops a nervous laugh and saying, "Kids. Can't live with them. Can't wring their little necks....I need to get in there before she gets violent."

Dean scooped Sammy up in his arms and held her close, "Sammy... I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry about mommy." Dean whispered softly as he kissed his crying daughter, oh the devil was going to get it for this. His Sammy never cried. Not even when she had been a baby, but she was crying now. Sobbing softly against his shoulder as she clutched his jacket in her small hands, and he felt as if his heart were breaking. He had never dealt well with tears.

Not his fathers, his brother's, his own, and now Sammy's. He felt like the worst sort of failure as a father. "It will be okay baby. It will be okay. You have me. You have your brother. You have your great uncle Bobby, and my buddy Castiel and his brother Gabriel. We won't let that moster anywhere near you." Dean said as framed her tear streaked face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead, whispering nonsensical words of comfort that he knew would'nt really help.

There was very little that could help, this pain was simply to keen and sharp for her to deal with normally. He turned his head when a nurse walked in with a small plastic cup with two little pills. She gave him a nervous smile and gave it to him. "Make sure that she takes them and get some rest. Both of you." She said softly but firmly. He nodded and turned back to Sammy and brushed her dark hair back from her angelic little face.

"Hey, hey pretty girl, think you can take these? Huh, my baby. My angel." He kissed her forehead again and took the pills, tylonol pm from the looks of them, and pushed them into Sammy's mouth with his thumb and then handed her a little bit of water that he had gotten for her earlier after she had flipped out on the doctors and nurses. He watched her swallow the pills and then hugged her again and started humming and waited for the pills to take effect.

Once she was asleep he stepped out of the room and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Bobby's number.

Bobby answered the phone on the first ring, years of experience as a hunter told him that the person on the other end of the line needed his help.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bobby...."

"Dean? Dean is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Dean said gently as his lips tilted up in a smile, he had'nt realised it until now but he had missed the sound of his uncle's voice. But he had missed his voice. So. Damn. Much.

"I-I-Dammit boy, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Got married, had a kid, and a step kid. My wife died today....and my baby girl is in the hospital-" Dean said in a shaky tone as his eyes started to burn and his vison blurred. Bobby was strangely silent on the other end before taking a shuttering breath and asking,

"What happened?" He asked, his heart aching for his adoptive son. For his family.

"He's back, Bobby. That son of a bitch devil is back-"

"What? How? When?" Bobby cried in shock and outrage, how could the demon have escaped from it's prison? And so soon...

"I don't know Bobby-but the bastard is after my baby. He wants my little girl...."

.........................................................................................................................ooOoo.....................................................................................................................................

I'm not updating again until i get at least thirty reviews.


End file.
